


The Lounge Iceberg

by Esperata



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pining, Snowed In, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Mister Freeze had turned the Iceberg Lounge into an impenetrable ice cube. Edward is determined to save Penguin from this icy tomb. He's just not exactly got a plan for how to do so.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 46
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Even before the bat signal had been lit, Batman knew something had happened. He’d long since rigged the city with remote temperature gauges to pinpoint any large scale disruptions such as might indicate Firefly or Mister Freeze causing trouble and, given the latter’s recent breakout from Arkham, he had been expecting something of the sort. In fact, the only thing really puzzling him now was the choice of target.

The Iceberg Lounge currently resembled its natural namesake in that it was entombed in solid glittering ice. Mister Freeze was out front diligently keeping any emergency services from getting close enough to even attempt cutting a hole to the door. Batman didn’t know what the Penguin had done to piss him off, and frankly he didn’t care, but there were innocent patrons in there who would need medical attention from the cold.

He had come prepared with powerful mini heaters that, if carefully placed, should weaken the entire structure sufficiently for him to break it open. There were only two obstacles to overcome in that aim. Freeze was amply distracted by the GCPD for present but Batman still had to isolate another area where he could feasibly gain access to the ventilation system. And then he needed to find someone slim enough who could navigate it. Even if he shed his protective armoured suit, his shoulders were still too broad for such narrow confines.

It was at times like these that he really regretted Robin branching out on his own in Blüdhaven. Luckily, he anticipated finding a likely temporary substitute lurking somewhere nearby and scanning the area it didn’t take long to spot the expected figure likewise analysing the building for weaknesses. Swooping down therefore he grabbed them up, ignoring the squeak of alarm, and returned them both to the relative safety of his rooftop perch.

“I know you’re stupid Batman but even you can’t think I did this?”

Riddler gestured irritably at the ice encased building below them as he spoke. Batman didn’t reply but surveyed him briskly. The tense tone was not unexpected and he ignored it. Whenever there was trouble at the nightclub Edward had a habit of turning up so he’d anticipated finding him here. The frown lines on his brow indicated he had no plan for getting in yet. Which worked for his plan.

“I need your help.”

As expected, the declaration forestalled any further argument on Riddler’s part and his irritable expression was replaced with a smug grin.

“Well, well, well. So the Dark Knight is finally willing to admit defeat to the superior mind.”

There was no sense getting into an argument with him over that as Batman had neither the time nor the patience to deal with Edward’s narcissism. Instead he refocused his attention on the building below them.

“I need someone thin enough to wriggle through the ventilation system and plant heat generators at specific points.”

A glance as Ed folded his arms showed that the huffy expression was back.

“I’m not sure which point to be more offended about. That you think I’m that scrawny or that you think I’ll help you just like that. Why didn’t you just ask one of your boys in blue?”

“If you can fit through Arkham’s ducts then you can get through these,” Batman explained succinctly. “And I don’t think you’ll help me but, for whatever reason, I think you’ll want to help Penguin.”

He was rewarded by an anxious flicker of Edward’s gaze as it slipped briefly sideways to the icy monument beside them. Taking advantage of the opening therefore he pressed on.

“I _could_ ask one of Gordon’s people but then I’ll have to explain how to navigate the vents and where the devices need to be placed. I was assuming you might not have difficulties in that regard but if you will-”

“Of course not. I memorised the schematics of the Lounge ages ago and it’s obvious where the weakest points will be.”

“Good. Then you can point out a suitable entry point and I’ll cut through the ice to get you in.”

For a moment Ed’s stubbornness seemed to war with whatever instinct had brought him here tonight and Batman wondered not for the first time exactly what he was after on these regular visits. Then Ed suddenly pointed to an area on a ledge above the doorway.

“If you get me in there then I can crawl round to get your thermal devices into position.”

Batman didn’t reply immediately but surveyed the prospective site. Although it was actually above where Victor was stationed, it was also positioned so he would not be able to see them without stepping forward and turning about to look up. It would also be in sight of the gathered GCPD and they would therefore have to hope none of them gave them away. A chance perhaps. Yet at this point he really had to trust Edward knew best.

Nodding briskly therefore he lost no time in grabbing Riddler about the waist and swinging them over to the ice covered roof. Even he couldn’t restrain his smirk at the undignified noise his passenger let out, still he was careful to steady him as they landed. While his own boots were equipped for the terrain, Ed’s were not and he was reduced to holding Batman’s arm as they made their way to the suggested entry point.

A glance over the edge showed that they would have to dangle as the small ledge was now buried under the thick ice. So, instructing Ed to wait, Batman abseiled down and set about using a laser to carve out a path to the buried vent. He could hear Gordon discussing terms and negotiating with deliberate patience. It sounded very like Victor believed the Penguin had swindled him over some deal which was hardly surprising. He paid it little mind however as he focused on removing the chunk of ice without drawing attention and then climbing back up to his reluctant assistant.

Who was shivering on the exposed rooftop looking like a recalcitrant school boy being asked to do a cross country run. Batman refrained from commenting and instead reached into his belt to remove the small devices to hand over.

“Are you sure you know what to do with these?”

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. His unspoken accusation clearly got through as Edward huffed again.

“Please. _I_ don’t want the Lounge to stay like this. I’ll place them where they need to go.”

“Why _are_ you invested in Penguin’s business?”

“Whoever said it was his business I was invested in?”

The abrupt response brought a flush to Ed’s cheeks that hadn’t been there before despite the cold and Batman suddenly realised he’d perhaps been looking at events the wrong way. In vague apology for prying he said nothing further but latched the rope around Riddler’s middle ready to lower him down.

“Good luck,” he offered.

The look he received spoke loud enough in response and they said no more as they finally parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Crawling through vents seemed to be an occupational hazard but Ed did wonder how often his compatriots found themselves doing this. He knew Crane at least did but other than that he was drawing a blank. Oswald certainly wouldn’t be caught shimmying his way through such dusty, dirty tracts. It was beneath his dignity.

He sighed to himself as he set up another of the Batman’s devices and left it warming.

Penguin was in a different league from most of his acquaintances. And not just because he wasn’t regularly labeled as insane. Ed took little stock in society’s definition of such things - after all, they dared call _him_ insane - but still, everyone would acknowledge that Oswald was something special.

There was no-one who didn’t want to know him. He was popular in a way that transcended the usual narrow group confines. His nightclub was notoriously exclusive and even the most wealthy socialites might find themselves turned away if Oswald was in the mood to do so. He had everyone in Gotham dancing to his tune. The colourful criminals who had to show respect when looking to fence goods or secure essential items. The police who knew he ran dodgy deals but would obligingly look the other way in exchange for the regular crumbs which made their day-to-day job easier.

But it wasn’t just his reputation that had Ed visiting so enthusiastically. The man had one of the quickest minds Ed had ever had the pleasure to encounter. Not to mention he had a way of enjoying pleasure that was fascinating for someone with Ed’s upbringing. Oswald never doubted that he deserved his luxuries. And when Ed was with him he never doubted he deserved them either.

He even thought he might be worthy of the Penguin when being so royally entertained but that never lasted when they were apart and he found his residual anxieties sinking back. What did he realistically have to offer? Sure, he was intelligent but even Ed knew that a relationship couldn’t be won on brains alone. And that’s where his skills failed him. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t try though.

Which was partly what was encouraging him in his wriggling journey. Oswald would doubtlessly appreciate anyone who helped him free his club from Freeze’s frozen grip. By being first on the scene and demonstrating his capability he hoped Oswald would see him in a new light. The imagery of him swooping in like a fairy tale hero to free the fair Penguin from the clutches of his captor grew in his mind, distracting him from paying sufficient attention to how far he’d travelled and he suddenly found the floor gone from beneath him.

He half slid, half rolled down the incline until he smacked against the vent cover giving in to Oswald’s office.

“Ow,” he groaned, almost grateful for the cold press of the bars against his face as they distracted from his dizziness.

“Riddler? Is that you? What on earth are you doing here?”

Twisting himself about he peered through the grating to see Oswald looking up at him with a deeply suspicious look. Despite the expression Ed grinned widely back at him.

“I’m here to rescue you!”

His overly dramatic statement drew a disbelieving snort but the look softened too.

“If you’ll forgive me pointing it out, at the present moment it looks like _you_ who are in need of rescue.”

Riddler gave his own dismissive snort at that and fumbled for his customised swiss army knife, holding it up triumphantly as best he could in the circumstances.

“I’ll be out of here in a jiffy.”

He ignored Penguin’s amused expression and expectant pose as he watched him and instead focused on getting the right fitment. Unfortunately his fingers had been getting colder as he’d been crawling along the bare metal ventilation shafts and now they struggled with the fiddly attachments. Finally he got it right though and began the frustrating business of maneuvering it through the bars to work on the screws.

It was annoying but perhaps not surprising when he promptly dropped it and heard it skitter on the polished floor until it hit the edge of the thick rug. He watched it go with a chagrined expression.

“My hero,” Oswald commented drolly, his arched eyebrow perfectly visible despite his face being likewise turned towards the lost implement.

“If y-you p-pass it b-back,” Ed cut himself off as he realised his teeth were beginning to chatter noticeably and instead clenched them stubbornly as he made a gimme gesture with his fingers.

“No,” Oswald answered brusquely, nevertheless bending to collect it up. “If I wait for you to do it I’ll be removing your frozen body which will be unpleasant for a variety of reasons. I’ll do it.”

Edward refrained from replying, mostly because he feared Oswald was right. He hadn’t exactly been prepared for a winding journey through air vents currently carrying frigid air around him. His initial plan had been to chip his way in somewhere so he could sneak through the building, although admittedly that turned out to be a more daunting prospect than he’d expected. And Batman’s proposal had incorporated a way to actually help Oswald in the process.

He blinked suddenly as Oswald’s head popped into view and he realised the man had pulled across a chair to allow him to reach. Briefly he worried that he’d not been aware of that happening before his senses suddenly got overwhelmed with Oswald being so close to his face. In the cold air surrounding them he could even see his breath puffing over his skin and he almost tried to hold his breath.

For his own part, Oswald seemed utterly focused on his task, his unique fingers easily forcing the screws to unwind under the pressure. It presented a wonderful opportunity for Edward to admire him and he could think of no good reason not to take it. The look of focus on his face added a warm curl to the pit of Ed’s stomach that countered the chill in the rest of him.

All too soon the panel fell away to hang by the last screw and Oswald turned his eyes to him.

“Can you get yourself down?”

“O-Of c-c-course.”

Without waiting for any further questioning he began to shift himself forward and Oswald automatically stepped down from the chair to give him room, albeit standing closer than before. Only seconds later Ed realised he’d miscalculated once again. The cold had settled into his joints and it seemed unlikely he’d be able to wrangle his legs under him for the drop. But he’d be damned before admitting that. Grasping the sides firmly therefore he grit his teeth and tried to force his legs to bend under him.

Perhaps unsurprisingly his frozen fingers slipped on the ice slicked edges of the vent and he tumbled forward head first towards the ground. What was surprising was the feel of strong arms wrapping about him and a solid mass blocking his landing on the hard floor. The unexpected shift of perspective confused him momentarily and when he blinked to he realised that while Oswald had caught him and softened his landing, Ed had unwittingly brought Oswald to the floor too so they were now lying together in a heap on the rug.

“My hero,” Oswald said again with a slight groan.

Despite the cold surroundings Ed found himself blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Although he was in possibly the most comfortable place he’d ever been, Ed still made an effort to remove himself from the Penguin’s personal space. He began to regret it almost at once as he left the warmth radiating from Oswald and the chill air hit him all over again. Briskly he rubbed his hands up and down his arms to generate some heat of his own.

“Tsk. Did you not think to wear some extra layers?”

“I d-didn’t have a lot-t of t-time t-to p-prepare.”

Somewhat to his surprise he saw Oswald shucking off his jacket and stepping forward to drape it round him. He hoped the other man didn’t notice his own inhale as he pulled it tight and up to cover his lower face.

“Won’t you get c-cold?” he asked, already feeling the benefit of the body warmed extra covering.

“Don’t you know that penguins thrive in colder climes?” As if sensing Ed about to pontificate on the various varieties that actually preferred warmer climates, Oswald promptly clarified himself. “I’ve never personally minded the cold. If anything I find this atmosphere refreshing.”

“I wish I did,” Ed muttered mostly to the fabric capturing his warm exhales.

In front of him Oswald was folding his arms and once again surveying him critically.

“So? What’s your grand plan then?”

“Ah.” He lowered the material enough to grin and speak clearly. “I’ve placed thermal devices in strategic points in the ventilation system. They’ll weaken the ice encasing the building so it can be easily cracked open.”

“How? Are you expecting me to fire out the windows?”

“No. I assume the police will use rams or something. He didn’t specify.”

“He?” Oswald picked up on the reference at once and arched a challenging eyebrow. “Edward, when you said you’d come to rescue me… you didn’t mean you at all did you?”

“No! I did.” He released his hold on the jacket and the large garment nearly slid off his shoulders as he flailed his hands emphatically. “Only… I wasn’t 100% sure on how to get in and it seemed only s-sensible to ut-tilise B-batman’s aid.”

He had to look away from the sceptical face as he fumbled for the edges of the jacket to pull it back around him and so missed whatever expression preceded Oswald’s next move.

“Oh for the love of-”

The curse was bitten off and silence fell as Oswald almost aggressively caught Ed’s hands one by one to feed through his sleeves before capturing them together to rub between his own.

“You’re turning blue,” he muttered, half apologetically and half angrily. “I can’t believe you didn’t have a better plan than cashing in on whatever Batman came up with.”

“I was worried,” he admitted softly, then hurrying to cover his confession. “And, to be fair, Batman’s plans do have a way of working for him.”

“At what cost though?” Oswald finally returned his stubborn gaze to his face. “You could have gotten stuck and died of hypothermia in one of those vents. Heaven knows when we might have found you!”

“Oswald,” Ed couldn’t help his smile. “You sound worried about me.”

A disgruntled huff met that statement and Oswald’s gaze returned to their clasped hands.

“We’re friends Edward,” he replied primly. “I hope you know that. I… don’t have enough to be cavalier over what happens to them.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Ed assured him, relishing in the confirmation of affection that was more than he felt he had any right to expect.

They fell into an idle silence again, Oswald rubbing his hands comfortingly and Ed enjoying the additional warmth from simply being the focus of his concern. Nevertheless though, the temperature in the room remained cold and shivers still worked their way through him.

“You’re still cold,” Oswald pointed out.

Ed managed a shrug, albeit slightly jerkily.

“I’ll survive.”

For some reason the comment seemed to offend the Penguin and he drew himself up as tall as he could.

“That’s not good enough,” he declared. “This is my club and I won’t have my friends suffering unnecessarily. Come here.”

He tugged on Edward’s hands and led him across to the abandoned chair before letting go and seating himself. Edward watched with bemusement until a pat on his lap suddenly indicated exactly what Oswald was proposing and Ed’s eyes widened with panic. Probably anticipating his retreat though Oswald reached out a hand and caught the dangling sleeve firmly.

“It’s warmer to share body heat, yes?” he prompted. “You’re cold and I have heat to spare so it’s really only sensible. Unless, you truly find me _that_ repulsive.”

It was said with obvious jokiness and yet Ed couldn’t bear countenancing, even for a second, that Oswald might think that. Steeling his fortitude therefore he moved unhesitatingly forward and slid himself onto the wide lap on offer. There was an awkward fumbling as they found their balance, Oswald’s arms latching about his waist, Ed’s about his shoulders, but then they sank into the relaxing feeling of it.

“There,” Oswald said quietly after a minute. “That’s better isn’t it?”

“Much. thank you Ozzie.”

The nickname might have felt a step too far at any other time but, given the fact he was currently draped across the man’s lap, Ed thought he might be allowed. He felt a firm hand run almost tenderly over his lower back and relished the touch. His only defence, which he clung to in an attempt not to cave utterly to the sensation, was maintaining his focus on a bland spot of wall across the room. He felt that if he looked at Oswald from this position all his messy emotions would be laid bare.

That didn’t mean he was unaware of Oswald’s gaze upon himself however.

“Your lips still look blue Eddie.” The breath as he spoke raised all the hairs across the nape of Ed’s neck. “Perhaps I should warm them for you too?”

His head snapped round despite himself and he stared dumbstruck into the stunning eyes of the man he adored. It occurred to him that while he’d worried about his own feelings being displayed at this proximity, he hadn’t anticipated Oswald’s being equally apparent. And there was no mistaking that hungry look.

The nod of his head was more autopilot than conscious movement but he no longer cared for rational thought. Not when Oswald’s heated lips were covering his own and burning them with their fierce intensity. He had no doubt of Oswald’s sincerity as he was clung to with a desperation that was only matched by his own feverish response. When Oswald broke away he let out a heartfelt whine.

“Feeling warmer?”

“Hmm.” He rubbed their noses together as he answered, enjoying both the intimate touch and the transfer of warmth. “I could be warmer though.”

It was both a challenge and a plea and Oswald met it with enthusiasm. Briefly Ed considered the worry of Mister Freeze still being on guard outside, or the threat of the Batman and GCPD rushing in to disturb them. Then he decided he didn’t really care about any of that. Not with the hot body of Oswald beneath him and handfuls of warm flesh under his grasp.

He’d never complain about being cold again, not even if he got turned into a human popsicle, just so long as Oswald was always prepared to heat him up so energetically.


End file.
